In the past, education in transfusion medicine (TM) has been incomplete. This proposal seeks to develop a faculty at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center with an interest in teaching TM; organize a more complete curriculum and educational program in TM; aid in the development of the principal investigator as an educator; foster an exchange of ideas among research, and practicing physicians with a focus on the former two. In reaching these objectives, this protocol will attract young, inquisitive minds into the field of TM, and will enhance the quality of patient care. The objectives will be met by amalgamating the strengths of a regional community blood center wit the efforts of a basic science and clinical faculty known for its contributions to research, education and patient care, a federally funded cancer center, and a newly developing bone marrow transplant center. The current education program in TM is spotty in its activities with medical students and residents; and continuing education for practicing physicians is almost non-existent. This proposal will expand teaching of TM to medical students by reorganizing topics in the basic sciences and adding a series of educational experiences (lectures and/or seminars) to correlate clinical areas of TM. During the last two years of medical school, clinical topics in TM will be taught initially with lectures and case studies and later with computer-based exercises. Continuing education for the practicing physician will be effected through seminars and conferences and other activities. Program evaluation will include assessment of faculty, awardee and curriculum development; student attitudes; and institutional integration of curriculum. Formative and summative strategies depending on those aspects evaluated and the questions asked. Evaluation of the program will be carried out, Department of Education, University of Colorado, Boulder. Computer learning programs will be developed, produced and implemented by TM faculty school of Education, University of Colorado at Denver. TM audit will be used to document the effects of curriculum on residents and practicing physicians. The benefits to the community and the region of this program are enormous and can only be effected with the support of this proposal.